


Come On With The Rain

by Shutterbutters



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbutters/pseuds/Shutterbutters
Summary: Shiki and Mikiya don't have a lot of free time, being a yakuza boss and a detective respectively, and parents to boot. But sometimes, when the timing looks right and there's no one around, they sneak away and enjoy an old song.





	Come On With The Rain

Some nights when the pitter-patter of an evening shower can hide the sound of their footsteps from the clan and Mana is fast asleep, Shiki drags Mikiya out of bed and pulls him to the courtyard. There, she keeps an old cassette player, and an old, worn tape. 

The tape has just one song; their song, the one that they knew long before they knew of magic and monsters and the void’s touch upon her eyes. The gentle, nostalgic notes bring them back to when they were young, when they were whole, when she still believed they had no future.

On special nights, when the drizzle softens and nobody’s watching and the fire in her chest urges her on, she takes his hand and leads him outside. There, they listen to their song in each other’s arms, humming and swaying along to the familiar chorus, every step a reminder of how wonderful it is to be alive.

And though she fears he shall soon grow bored, he plays every time like it is the first, and declares how he’s fallen for her all over again. Thus is kept the only promise to live past their schooldays: to never forget how it feels to be together; kissing, singing, and dancing in the rain 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been stuck with a terrible writing block lately so I thought I'd try something new and make a romance fic. Don't worry I'm still determined to finish my currently running fics!
> 
> As always, you can find me at shuttershocky.tumblr.com


End file.
